diopsidedoves_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zios's Warth
NOTICE:This is NOT a canon story, this is a fan-made story by Fluffen Zios's Warth Prolouge Linda, a part-phantom part wolf hybird speaking : Hello, if your reading this, then your reading a journal about my experince with zios, a not-so friendly experience : A lot of you wanna know how the phantoms became real, well, according to this book called Jamaa :Past & Present it says : " Altrough there isnt a real reason why they exist if you ask Cosmo, he belives is this, that was told to him by his parnets One day, just before new years, in the year 0 BP (Before Phantoms) there was Tikpek, a shaman koala, who created beings and belived that it was a pledge to Zios. He decided to make a being with the support of bunnies : He asked them "What well be good for this being to have?" A lot of the bunnies said "Goo!, Spice!, Everything Not Nice!" : So he added them, stirred then, and finally added a spririt, a evil sprirt (which he didnt know), so then it became a purple spider, with 8 legs, and 1 eye. It attacked Jamaa and destroyed his shed. : So Tikpek was gone into house arrest, and the phantoms made there own kingdom. The end" : So, as of now, Zios decided to believe that story (which i found out was fake since it was mira's tears) he is now making every jammer who has a part phantom descent (like me) will be kicked out. : So be sure to read on to the next chapter now- Chapter 1 I was back at my den, after a huge party at my school,i got pizza, honey stuffed chicken, raw kombucha,etc. When i was watching tv, i heard that zios has said that he will kick out any part-phantom jammers, I was shocked at first, i mean, why would you do this? Jamaa is a friendly,diverse community, why would they do this? I texted my mom "Look! There kicking me out!" . My mom was in complete shock, she texted me back, saying "Oh no! I gotta call AJHQ! This is UNACCEPTABLE!" After 25 calls that were declined by AJHQ, AJHQ replied finally, saying "We can't change it, it's how zios made it" I had no choice but to talk to Zios First, i needed to research, i went to a hidden phantom archive, read a lot of papyrus scrolls about the phantoms studies about him, searcyed on the internet and checked everything, And i knew i was ready, even when i wasn't I stretched my paws, got all of my pets in the stroller, took a bath, brushed my teeth, cleaned my room, I took a deep breath as i was about to go, i packed up all of my things, and had to take another deep breath I was finally ready, After that, i started walking, Chapter 2 i ran off, i decided to find info about zios while walking on the way, some random seal accused me of being part phantom (but im not my dad, how can i change myself?) : I decided it was time to disguise myself : I wore a fox suit, and tied it up so no one will notice me, i texted my mom and said "Im in disgusie, but only for a while", my mom only said "ok" tho. : I begged "You know what I'm doing this for, the freedom of every one, not just me!"* : If the suit was just wool and cotton, it might not work even,but i was pretty optimistic so i didnt care much : I decided it was my fate today. : I ran around the trading center, looking for stuff that look more in disguise, i gave away all of my black longs for a hd to look like a cliche aj player. : I went on to the temple/shrine of zios : I saw people giving gems to the mira statue next to her, as it said that mira will accept the gifts and bring wisdom and good luck ((��)) : I liked mira more, and for some reason it looks like they are fighting. I knew Jamaaians have freedom in mira. : I did what every Mira lover will do, put 10 gems in the box. ring the bell, and give respect. : I went down to the archive of everything zios-like : I read scrolls about rituals,removal of phantom-allowed schools,the near-death of jamaa,and the updated phantom history scroll. : I sighed "I guess im really ready now" Pre-Midplouge (Answering Questions) Q:So you hated zios all along? : Fyi, I always liked zios, until now. I thought he was gonna be very nice : Q:Who made you part-phantom? : A:My dad, a phantom : (In WIP Sidenotes *later that day, her mother said "okay" back, it didn't sound like she meant it tho. Category:Animal Jam